littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mythical Defenses: Record of Alphamega
is a Japanese adult role-playing/platform hybrid otome visual novel game, developed by Sweet Nectar and published by Honey Productions, part of HoneyღFantasy RPG series that emphasis on high-tech fantasy settings. An adult game was released on, June 28, 2019, and later was released in North America on December 17, 2019 for Microsoft Windows. Honey Production later hands over to LittleLulu Falcon Emblem Inc.'s Alembic Thunderbolt to released versions of the game without the erotic content, and the game was ported to the PlayStation Vita, Nintendo Switch, Android and iOS, publised by LittleLulu Falcon Emblem Inc. and D3 Publisher, an otome game production. The game was released in North America by MangaGamer. This game is hybrid of Final Fantasy/Megaman games with erotic elements in which features a fully Japanese voice acting, visual novel-styled 2D graphic side-scrolling system from classical role-playing and action-platform games, selecting stages, building up the actors. An anime TV adaptation of otome game of the same title produced by LittleLulu Studio and Bones will be airing on Winter 2020 The series has been licensed in North America by LittleLulu Studio English. The episodes were directed by Shinya Iino (Dr. Stone), written by LittleLulu and character designed by Akira Takahashi. Most of the voice actors from the game reprises their roles for the anime while the voice actress of Elsa Hoffmeister joins the cast. Unlike the game, this anime version will get PG-13 (Teen) rating without mature content. Gameplay Mythical Defense is an turn-based RPG/platform hybrid and romance video game in which the player assumes the role of Elsa Hofmeister, who can choose from a variety of male characters as her 'love interest'. Much of its gameplay is spent on reading the story's narrative and dialogue. Mythical Defense follows a branching plot line with multiple endings, and depending on the decisions that the player makes during the game, the plot will progress in a specific direction. The main gameplay is a hybrid of Final Fantasy and Mega Man game franchises with/or without erotic elements. Like Mega Man games series, the player can freely switch between four party members: the knight Max, the archer Abel, the dragon warrior Wong, and the magician Helmut while playing through the game. The game follows a narrative that forces the player to go to the eight different stages in order, after completing an introductory stage, is presented with a stage selection screen that depicts eight boss characters similar to Mega Man and Mega Man X games. The action is split between a field screen and a battle screen, with the player always in the center of the field of view and with a map of the surrounding area in the bottom-right hand corner of the screen. Once arrived in Alphamega Headquarter from now, players transfer to the different Mission Stages. They can visit previously completed Mission Stages, as well as ones vital to progressing through the story. Throughout the game, the player may come across enemies. Collecting them enables the player to deploy enemies to Mission Stages, where they can then search for money, information, data or rare items. Some enemies may require special parts in order to be used. As with many RPGs, characters or enemies can be induced to enter different states of affliction that may affect their performance during battle. Each Mission Stage is littered with various enemies and hazards and ends with a boss battle against its respective Miserable Eight. Completing the Mission Stage rewards the player with a new weapon and skills that respective main four. The player may attempt these eight levels in any order, using new skills and weapons gained from every level to overcome challenges in the others. These status effects can all be healed by "Cure," or "Heal" except "K.O.". Some names were changed due to the fact the characters are machines. The game features the appearance of Dragon Spheres, sacred treasures from the worship with Holy Star Capital in which allowing to summon the legendary dragon god. People and enemies equipped with Dragon Spheres to gain special abilities, however, the energy that these spheres exude may have unwanted side effects if the character is overloaded past sphere tolerance. Elsa and her male companions can create and equip these items, weapons, armors or accessories, which can be made from special recipes and ingredients collected from Patrol Mode, Mission Stages or Side Missions. After complete eight main stages, there are four main plot lines that the player will have the chance to experience, one for each of the main characters in the story. Throughout gameplay, the player is given multiple options to choose from, and text progression pauses at these points until a choice is made. To view all plot lines in their entirety, the player will have to replay the game multiple times and choose different choices to further the plot to an alternate direction. Whether gain the main four's affection is succeed or fail is randomly determined by the game. At any point during main four's official routes, the player has the option of pick up one of the main party members during the final stage. Whether the final boss is defeated or not is determined by random chance of the main four's affection is 100% or 50%. If the final boss is win and obtained Dragon Spheres, the course of the story is changed. Due to the nature of the storyline, there are multiple endings; Good, Bad, and True. Whether one of the main four is used to defeat the last boss during the official routes also affects which ending is seen. After completed the four main routes, the secret main character's route will be unlocked, allowing to choice him during the last route. In the adult versions of the game, there are scenes with sexual CGs depicting Elsa and a given hero having sex. Later, D3 Publisher released versions of Mythical Defense without the erotic content. The versions that include the adult content have one explicit sex scene in each of the four main story routes, in addition to bedroom scene. Megumi Aramaki commented that the sex scenes in this game are very self-contained, and can be easily removed without altering the story. During the main routes, the alert with heart and pair of white wings is shows up on the right corner of the screen, warns the player that there is the sex scenes and can easily skip it or continue if the player is 18+ enough to see it. Aramaki said that the sex scenes were does not exist in handheld releases. Plot Years ago, there lived an ancient civilization in the center of Groenlandia. There were four races clans that lived: the Magma Clan, the Aqua Clan, the Dark Clan, and the Holy Clan. The four clans were once at war for rule and each other's lands. But, after several battles, they finally united and peace was restored for long last. That was until four fiends known as "Nightmare Quad" attacked the four towns, capture them and use their powers to rule the world. But, the four clan leaders, Plamen, Shuihe, Gethin, and the most powerful of them all, King Melchior, are not easily defeated... To stop the evil's scheme and restore the world, you, the 18-year-old mercenary and the protagonist Elsa Hofmeister, has been hired to serve in the four countries and learn more about sacred treasures known as The Dragon Spheres. Five guys, Dragon Spheres, too many missions, and...you: Join those guys and form the team of Alphamega Defenders in the epic romance journey to save the world from evil forces known as "Black Conspiracy" and get them into romance to get the happy endings. Are you ready for the battle to win the hero's heart? Characters Main Characters There are five main characters the player can choose for romance: holy knight Max, elf archer Abel, dragon warrior Wong, and Noir Company's heir Helmut. After complete four main routes, the true route and a new character, black knight Alexander, will unlocked. : :Voiced by: None (PC, PSV and NS), Eimi Naruse (JAP, anime only) / Michaela Laws (ENG, anime) Elsa is the main protagonist. She is a calm, kind-hearted mercenary girl who hired to serves the four countries to learn more about the sacred treasures, the Dragon Spheres. She wields a pair of daggers, doing errands and risky missions for her shady clients. She spends all times hunting for treasures, loves earning money and gain the affections on men. (Nickname: , Class: Mercenary) : :Voiced by: Tetrapot Noboru (PC) / Makoto Furukawa (PSV and NS) / Sean Chiplock (ENG, anime) Strong and loyalty, Max is a brave and charming young man. Captain of the Holy Clan army and King Melchior's loyal guard of the Holy Star Capital. Although he had survive the Black Conspiracy's attack since he was the child, he's willing to risk his life to protect the King and is very popular with girls. (Nickname: , Class: Knight) : :Voiced by: Manaka Sawa (PC) / Masatomo Nakazawa (PSV and NS) / Kyle Igneczi (ENG, anime) Abel is a wise elf archer from Magma Town. Leader of the Magma Clan and Duke Plamen's faithful guard. A smart and handsome owner of the L.A.V.A. archery fortress. Although timid and short-tempered at time, he never hesitate to take the actions and use all kind of technologic devices and archery skills to take down the Black Conspiracy's evil ambitions. (Nickname: , Class: Archer) : :Voiced by: Jun Teratake (PC) / Atsushi Abe (PSV and NS) / Kiba Walker (ENG, anime) Wong is a hot-blooded dragon warrior from Aqua City. Captain of the Aqua Clan army and Emperor Shuihe's guardian. Fearless and stubborn, he acts like a hasty man whenever he is charged with fighting evil forces. He's very ideal man and love fashions. (Nickname: , Class: Dragoon) : :Voiced by: Yuuji Ootori (PC) / Kengo Takanashi (PSV and NS) / Patrick M. Seymour (ENG, anime) Helmut is an only heir of Noir Company runs by his father, a foolish and trendy dark magician from Dark Hole Village. Member of the Dark Clan army and Lord Gethin's personal guard. Helmut started to have strange behaviors on his family when Black Conspiracy takes over the company. A high-skilled student of the Arcana Dome Magic School. Despite of being shameful because of his sex behaviors, he is already shows up that he's not a criminal anymore, and he will do anything not only saving his family and village, but the world by using his arcana magic. (Nickname: , Class: Magician) : :Voiced by: Cider Yotsuya (PC) / Kazuyuki Okitsu (PSV and NS) / Ray Chase (ENG, anime) When he was working as a mercenary for Black Conspiracy, Alexander discovered the darkest truth behind his village's massacres and turns the table on them to end this shady plan. The swordsman shrouded in mystery, now worked at Raven Blacksmith Workshop. This beauty marks won't hesitate to use his sexy pose to seduce every women around him. His sword is too huge and powerful to take down the enemy. Alexander is an unlockable character and can unlock him by complete four main characters' stories. (Nickname: , Class: Black Knight) Supporting Characters : :Voiced by: Atsushi Domon (PC) / Takuya Satou (PSV and NS) / David Matranga (ENG, anime) The leader of the Resistance movement on Holy Star Capital. Speaking about his rank, Sergeant Lachapelle was most likely an established member of the government sent by the Federation to Pegasus Castletown, perhaps something like a viceroy or assistant to Max. : :Voiced by: Waruta Higeuchi (PC) / Ryouta Takeuchi (PSV and NS) / Jeremy Inman (ENG, anime) The powerful general for the Aqua City. Very loyal to humans and dragons, Wukong will stop at nothing to ensure that all Conspiracies are eliminated, as he has already proven to be a worthy leader and valuable warrior. : :Voiced by: Hagane Kuroi (PC) / Tomoyuki Higuchi (PSV and NS) / Ben Bryant (ENG, anime) A mechanic who is constructed power-up parts (or "modules") for the Alphamega Defenders. He is a genius who in fact doing anything to fix everything. He also develops sub-skills. : :Voiced by: Haruki Nakata (PC) / Haruhisa Nakazato (PSV and NS) / Quinn Angell (ENG, anime) An 18-year old Navigator who is act as a guide for the Alphamega Defenders. He assists in the discovery of the Dragon Spheres, analyzing weak points and searching for the secret areas. : :Voiced by: Yukimitsu Koshi (PC) / Norio Kobayashi (PSV and NS) / Kent Williams (ENG, anime) An aged scientist, who is a peerless engineer. He plays a supporting role, often developing and distributing new weapons and armors. : :Voiced by: Rinta Hayakawa (PC) / Ken'ichiro Matsuda (PSV and NS) / Chris Tergliafera (ENG, anime) Ruler of Holy Star Capital. He is the powerful king who bless the god's will and having a tendency to protect his hometown, especially his family, excessively. He play the major role in the game alongside other three rulers. : :Voiced by: Gunsou Hatoman (PC) / Yoshihisa Kawahara (PSV and NS) / Bill Rogers (ENG, anime) Ruler of the Magma Town. He has the worship with Dragon Spheres and often creating strong weapon to fight the enemies for himself. He play the major role in the game alongside other three rulers. : :Voiced by: Yaiba Aoshima (PC) / Ken Narita (PSV and NS) / Richard Epcar (ENG, anime) Ruler of the Aqua City. He has loyalty to the residents thanks to royal dragon blood and prescribed to fight excessively to protect them no metter what. He play the major role in the game alongside other three rulers. : :Voiced by: Takashi Jou (PC) / Kenji Takahashi (PSV and NS) / Imari Williams (ENG, anime) Leader of the Dark Hole Village. A shady criminal leader who love money, but quickly changed his attitude and become the ruler to help the marketeers stealing any anitque items from the enemies. He play the major role in the game alongside other three rulers. : :Voiced by: Ayumu Murase (JAP, anime only) / Emily Fajardo (ENG, anime) An anime-only supporting character in Mythical Defense animation. He is younger cousin of Elsa and rookie Navigator who assists Fabian in analyzing any places filled with traps. He always teasing Elsa, but actually he encourage her and idolizing Max as the future king. Bosses is an evil organization and the main enemy of Alphamega Defenders. The main goal is capturing army of four clans and use their powers to take over the world. Miserable Eight Nightmare Quad Others *Iron Pressure *Alexander (mid-boss) *Infinity Warrior Perseus (secret boss) Black Conspiracy Airship *Ruby Guardian (first room) *Avex and Evox (second room) *Cobra and Venom, Mech Jörmungandr (third room) Black Sun Tower *Kanedama (first room) *Black Mother (second room) *Dark Assassin (third room, mid-boss) *Rematch with the Miserable Eight (third room, first rematch) *General Double and Giga Double (final boss "4 main routes", main boss "true route") *Ritual Hall: Rematch with the Nightmare Quad (final room, second rematch) *Black Sun and Satan (final boss) *Demon God (true final boss) List of Endings / True Ending In any route, Black Conspiracy Airship (either complete or only its remains) falls into Groenlandia and the evil spirits merges with Black Dragon Spheres, creating the new tower in the location of the collision. Fabian detected the strange aura of the demon-figure and dubbed it the Black Sun due to its similarities with King Melchior's light side. Elsa and the party members go into Black Sun's tower to recover the Dragon Spheres. In any case, four party members can no longer with the player after complete Black Conspiracy Airship stage and can only choice one of the member to start an official route. Upon entering the third Black Sun Tower stage, Elsa and one of her boyfriends confronts General Double (primary final boss or sub-boss), the player will have three options depending of the character currently choices: Max's Endings *'Good Ending': If player choice "Listen to what King Melchior said!", then Max snap out of it and yelled on Double, saying he reject his order and he will protect his homeland no matter what. Then after defeating Double, who later revealed to be Elsa's father who killed during the war 12 years age, Elsa and Max escapes from Black Sun Tower's destruction and the good ending scene is shown. Max's Good Ending title is: "Promets-moi que tu ne me quitteras jamais." *'Bad Ending': If player choice a wrong option, then Max screams in horror as he recalls his family's death and consumes the Black Dragon Sphere's energy, becoming the bad person before he kills Elsa off screen, and the bad ending is shown. Max's Bad Ending title is: "Le roi est mort." Abel's Endings *'Good Ending': If player choice "Don't give up, Abel!", then Abel stand up and refuse to give up. Abel said that he can no longer a timid person and he will do anything to protect Elsa and his home from evil's ambitions. Then after defeating Double, who later revealed to be Elsa's father who killed during the war 12 years age, Elsa and Abel escapes from Black Sun Tower's destruction and the good ending scene is shown. Abel's Good Ending title is: "Dans tes bras à travers le rêve." *'Bad Ending': If player choice a wrong option, then Abel will abandoned her promise after realized that she cannot accept Duke's faithfulness and consumes the Black Dragon Sphere's energy, trapped him and Elsa into the frozen time, and the bad ending is shown. Abel's Bad Ending title is: "Flamme gelée, pleure pour moi." Wong's Endings *'Good Ending': If player choice "Fight for yourself!", then Wong will take a damage instead of Elsa and said that he will defeat Double for the Emperor's will and peace. Then after defeating Double, who later revealed to be Elsa's father who killed during the war 12 years age, Elsa and Wong escapes from Black Sun Tower's destruction and the good ending scene is shown. Wong's Good Ending title is: "Mourir sous le cerisier." *'Bad Ending': If player choice a wrong option, then Elsa will stop Wong from killing himself, causes to him to change his evil persona and consumes the Black Dragon Sphere's energy, turning her into his new-found sex toy (doll in all-age version), and the bad ending is shown. Wong's Bad Ending title is: "Ma poupée." Helmut's Endings *'Good Ending': If player choice "Ignore the ghost's deal!", then Helmut will freed himself from demon's power and turned back into normal self, promising that he can have a healthy child someday. Then after defeating Double, who later revealed to be Elsa's father who killed during the war 12 years age, Elsa and Helmut escapes from Black Sun Tower's destruction and the good ending scene is shown. Helmut's Good Ending title is: "Bel ange veille sur nous." *'Bad Ending': If player choice a wrong option, then Helmut will remaining trapped in demon's spirit and consumes the Black Dragon Sphere's energy, sacrificing Elsa to giving the birth to a demon child, and the bad ending is shown. Helmut's Bad Ending title is: "Un enfant démon est né." True Route's Endings Once completing four main routes, the final route is unlocked and Alexander will joins the player as the strongest party member in the game. Upon confront General Double as sub-boss and defeat him, they lie exhausted on the ground. Black Sun appears out of nowhere intending to take Elsa as his bride. Max, Abel, Wong and Helmut jumps in front of Elsa and protects her from Black Sun, claiming to know everything Black Sun is trying to do. *'Bad Ending A': If player failed and defeated, Black Sun will kidnap and brainwash her to use her body. Elsa and Black Sun are engage in a tentacle sex (love-making moment in all-age version) despite Alexander is watching in horror, and the bad ending is shown. A first Bad Ending title is: "Maintenant tu es à moi, reine noire." Once in the master's room, Black Sun reveals that his entire plan hinged on awakening Satan from his "false self" and giving him his true power by infecting four rulers with a massive amount of the Dragon Spheres, scattering it around the Earth. Alexander feels aggressive toward Elsa as he thinking that she abandoned his promise and wellness. But Elsa managed to save him by using her true power of the four rulers and Alexander has finally waking up from Satan's control. *'Bad Ending B': If player failed to save Alexander, Black Sun will manipulate him into thinking Elsa betrayed him and, under the control of Satan's power, he devours her (stabs her off screen in all-age version), and the bad ending is shown. A second Bad Ending title is: "Désespoir et agonie... je suis avec vous... comme toujours." After destroying Satan once and for all, Elsa and the five party members managed to restores six Dragon Spheres, allowing to her to summons Redragor, the eternal god of the Dragon Spheres. Redragor tells Elsa of the same power as four rulers, who supposedly knows enough about Double to be Elsa's father (at this point, it is obvious that Double is actually Dieter who died during the war 12 years ago when Elsa was a child). Elsa's party fights and defeats Satan's spirit (Demon God) to grant her wish to bring everyone back to life and restore the world Satan destroying it. Redragor granted her a single wish and restores everyone back to life with current age and rebuild the world back to normal. After that, the power of the Dragon Spheres has broken and Redragor bids farewell to Elsa and her party members before he vanished, with six spheres has scattered and disappeared forever. With Elsa faints from too much power and the party members escapes from Black Sun Tower's destruction. Afterward, Elsa and Max has getting married and become new rulers of Holy Star Capital while the others watching them happily, and the final good ending scene is shown. True Ending title is: "L'amour éternel brille sur le nouvel âge." Staff *Artist: Megululu-chan, Kiyoshi Asari, Mihoko *Character Design: Megululu-chan *Scenario: Megumi Aramaki *Logo Design: Megululu-chan *Script Direction: Yanfly Engine Plugin, Hime *Voiced: Fully voiced (except Elsa) *Animation: Ero scenes: No animations *Censorship: Yes: May include optical censoring (e.g. mosaics) *Director: Hiroyuki Kotani (Sweet Nectar) *Production assistance: Ran Sakura *Production Tool: RPG Maker MV Media ONA See also: List of Mythical Defenses: Record of Alphamega episodes A 13-episode fantasy romance original net animation based on the adult role-playing otome game of the same title, produced by Bones. The series is directed by Shinya Iino (Dr. Stone) and written by Megumi Aramaki, with co-animation by LittleLulu Studio and Bones. Akira Takahashi (Suite PreCure/DokiDoki! PreCure/Star Twinkle PreCure, Sailor Moon Crystal Season 3) provides Megululu-chan's character designs into animation and music by Koutarou Nakagawa (s-CRY-ed, Gun x Sword, Hayate the Combat Butler, Code Geass, Kamen Rider series). The series premiered worldwide on Netflix on winter 2020. In contrast to the game which is source of eroge, the anime is a light romance fantasy series. Unlike the game, the sex scenes were omitted and bloody-gore violence were toned down in order to target the younger female audiences. The opening theme is "Record of the Heart Defense" by Hiroshi Kitadani feat. UraSei, while the first ending theme is "Aurora" sung by Bump of Chicken, and second ending theme is "GREAT JOURNEY" sung by Valshe. The anime was narrated by Takuya Kirimoto. Trivia *The stories, characters, villains and powers in this game were heavily influenced from Dragon Ball/Final Fantasy/Mega Man/DRAMAtical Murder/Sonic X/Sailor Moon. Related Pages *Mythical Defenses: Record of Alphamega/Items *Mythical Defenses: Record of Alphamega/Skills *Mythical Defenses: Record of Alphamega/Dream Voice *Mythical Defenses: Record of Alphamega/Music *Mythical Defenses: Record of Alphamega/Endings *Mythical Defenses: Record of Alphamega/Gallery Category:Article stubs Category:Eroge Category:Otome games Category:Action games Category:Platform games Category:RPG games Category:Visual novels Category:PC games Category:Playstation Vita games Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:Android games Category:IOS games